The Cosmic Reset
by Birdmaster Blade
Summary: A new spin on things. Naruto succeds at destroying Akatsuki but at a cost. Kami shows mercy and resets time. Naru x Hina pairing Disclamier. Dont own wish I did. Rated M for Future reasons.
1. Comsic restart

Authors Notes : For my Fans Of Kitsune of Konoha, I have made a huge mistake. I progressed the story to fast and as a result, I am at a huge writers block for the story. So while I try and figure things out, I Am going to start the next story I plan to write. This will be a Naruto/ Hinata Fic and yes there is going to be some out of characterness. Don't Like it, Don't read it. Constructive criticism is ok cause I want to know what I am doing wrong, but you flame me and I will block you. Like I said. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. Things will be different because the circumstances in which the story are going to be different. As stated in my other story, I hate Sasuke and Sakura. Plenty of Bashing of those two in here. So without further adu. I present to you, THE COSMIC RESET.

Lıxy (the beta) : may I also add that none of the characters (other than OC's) are Bırdmaster Blade's but instead are Kıshımoto Masashi's. ^_^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally over. As Naruto stood over the body Madara Uchiha, he surveyed the battlefield. Everyone he knew was either dead or dying and there was nothing he could do. The leaf village had been obliterated in Madara's final attack. The 22 year old hokage could not help but feel pity for those lost in the battle. Naruto had completely absorbed the demon foxes chakra so he could survive just about anything. His unlimited stamina and chakra gave him more power than he knew what to do with. As he walked towards the statue of the biju, he knew that they must be destroyed or they could be released into the world to destroy it. He had found out that Madara had prepared to release the biju on the leaf village after Naruto had defeated Pein. Naruto thought back to when he had the dream of protecting everyone he cared about. He knew that the dream was unobtainable now. He knew what he must do.

Naruto picked up Madara's ring, which could control all of the biju and walked to the front of the statue. Without a doubt in his mind, he channeled chakra into the ring and began absorbing all 8 of the bijju's sealed within the statue. Little did he know, he was being watched by Kami and the Shinigami. They stood by him without him realizing it as he finished aborbing the bijju's. With that being done, he immediately went through a rapid set of hand seals. **SHIKI FUIN!!** He screamed for nobody to hear. With the jutsu being performed, Shinigami and Kami showed themselves to Naruto.

"**What is it that you want mortal?"** the Shinigami asked.

"I need you to take my body, mind, and soul to the underworld so the bijju inside of me will never harm anybody again. I may have failed those I care about now, but I won't fail those who come in the future" Naruto replied with a quiet voice. Shinigami looked at the boy with surprise in his eyes. He had never seen a mortal so willing to die before. Even the Fourth hokage who resided in his stomach didn't except death like this one did.

Kami heard this and spoke. "**Child, it is my fault this world has fallen like it has. I wanted to give the humans a chance to live on their own without my interference and this is what it shows. Do not worry. I am going to reset time. This time around, I am going to insure things are done right."**

Naruto nodded. His spirit was broken when the leaf village was destroyed. He just wanted it to end. "Will I remember all of this?" He asked. Kami looked at him and replied

"**No, my child. I am going to reset time so this never even happens. You have my word that you won't be haunted by the memories of these events."** Naruto lay down and went to sleep. Little did he know that when he woke up he would just being born again.

Kami and the Shinigami began their conversation on the cosmic reset about to happen.

"**You know that Kyubbi will still attack and have to be sealed right?" **Shinigami asked.

Kami replied "**I know. The nine are a mistake I will never make again. They were made to keep the world in check but instead they became to powerful and sought out its destruction. When it comes time to seal the Kyubbi, I need you to Show yourself and perform the servant seal. This way the boy will have his father back."**

Shinigami looked at her like she was crazy. "**What in the hell do I get out of this?"**

Kami sighed and replied "**You will receive your crystal viewing ball back from the land of the living. I know you are a pervert and so that is what I offer."**

Shinigami looked like a kid in the candy store. "**Deal. This is going to be very interesting indeed. When do I get the orb?"**

Kami looked at him with a smile and said "**Since you have already agreed you should know that you will receive your orb once the container of Kyubbi passes on."** Shinigami knew he had been tricked. "**So is there anything special you want to do this time around? ** Shinigami asked. "**Actually yes there is. I believe it is time to reintroduce the kamigan (**Don't have a translator so if some sees this as wrong then help me out. I am looking for god's eye)** back into mortals. This boy has shown that he is worthy of wielding such a power." **

Shinigami kept getting more and more pissed off. He knew that the kamigan would make the kid hard to kill and make it be even longer before he got his orb back. "**Fine but if the power is too much, I expect you to handle it. I will do nothing but wait for the little bastard to die so I can have my orb."** Shinigami finished his speech and vanished from view.

Kami looked down at the 22 year old Hokage and said "**Good luck kid." **She then initiated the reset on time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fourth hokage was running out of options. The Kyubbi no Kitsune was steadily making its way towards the village. Nothing they could do would slow it down. On top of all that, his wife Kushina was having complications with the pregnancy. He knew he must stop the fox at whatever the cost. He made up his mind. He would seal the fox in his newborn son at the cost of his own life. He ran to the hospital room which only to find Tsunade standing there. "What are you doing here? I thought you would never return to this village." Minato asked.

Tsunade replied "I was passing by the are when I saw the fox heading this way. I slipped in before he got close that way I can help however I can. I realized that Kushina was in Labor so I began to help. You son has been born. Also, when this is Over, You need to address Danzo. He sent one of his root members here to kill her. If it was not for me stopping by her room, your wife would be dead."

Minato cursed. He thought to himself 'Just one more thing wrong with this village. If I was not about to die, I would kill that bastard myself.' Minato looked at Tsunade and said "Thank you for your help. Where is my son Naruto?" Tsunade looked at him and replied "He is in the maternity ward." Minato looked at Kushina and then back to Tsunade "Thanks. I will see you later. I am going to check on my son." Tsunade nodded as she went back to work on keeping Kushina stabilized.

Minato proceeded towards his son. When he got there, He picked him up and left the hospital. 20 minutes later, Tsunade went to get Naruto only to find him missing. She began looking frantically for the child when she looked out the window to see Minato heading to the battle field on top of Gamabunta with a bundle of cloth in his arms. "MINATO NAMIKAZE, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO DO!!!!!!!" Tsunade screamed as she chased after him.

When Minato reached the battle field, He was prepared to do the sealing. He could hear Tsunade screaming as she chased after him but he did not care. HE knew that Naruto would at least have a mother to raise him "I am truly sorry for this my son" Minato whisper to Naruto with tears rolling down his eyes. "**SHIKI FUIN!!!" **He cried out after performing the hand seals.

However, something was wrong. The shinigami showed up in a way that was unsuspected. "**Before you say anything mortal I will tell you what this is about. Thanks to that jutsu you just performed, I should consume your soul as well as half the Kyuubi. It was planned to seal the rest inside your child right?**" Minato nodded "**Well consider today your lucky day. You and your son have been favored by Kami so I will perform a different seal. 4 and a half tails of power will be sealed inside you son for his own use, and the rest will be trapped in a servant seal. YOU remain alive to teach your son the proper way to handle power. Because after today, The Most powerful biju in the world will be forced to serve your son for the rest of his life. Have a good life and don't try anything this stupid again."** The world around Minato flashed and the fox was gone. He looked at his son to find to things. A summoner's tattoo on his sons left arm, and a seal on the boys stomach containing half of the foxes power. Minato knew this was going to be hard to explain as a pissed off Tsunade showed up ready to kill him.

"I can explain" Minato said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And So this is the prologue To the story. Let me know what you think. IF you have something specific you would like to see let me know and I will take it into Consideration for the story. Read it Review it let me know if you love it. Later.

Shiki fuin = dead demon seal or death god summoning, I'm not sure which one though.p m


	2. The Alarm and the Fox

Authors Notes: First off, I want to thank dragon man 180 for giving me a great idea. Next I am going to try and update as much as possible but it if takes a little while, don't get mad. I have a lot on my plate and its hard to find any time to write.

Lixy: BM Blade keeps forgetting to do this *rolls eyes* Naruto nor the canon characters belong to BM Blade. So now we have it covered that you can't sue his ass off, go ahead and read the story.

(Its mentioned In the Summary that I don't own!!!!!)

Now on with the story.

Last Time: He looked at his son to find to things. A summoner's tattoo on his sons left arm, and a seal on the boys stomach containing half of the fox's power. Minato knew this was going to be hard to explain as a pissed off Tsunade showed up ready to kill him "I can explain" Minato said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Minato Namikaze you have a grand total of ten seconds to explain what happened or I am going to change your name from Yellow Flash to The Yellow pancake!!!!" Tsunade screamed at him while giving him to glare of righteous womanly fury (So going to be used in the story!!!!) Minato Cringed while silently begging the Shinigami to come and take him away.

Meanwhile Shinigami was watching the whole scene and replied "**Sorry bud but I know better than to get in the way of a pissed off women. Who do you think came up with the term Hell hath no fury like a women scorned? Speaking of that I need to figure out what to get Kami for her Birthday that stupid Psychotic goddess…..**" His voice disappeared as he faded from site.

Minato immediately began talking VERY FAST LIKE "See what had happened was this. First I was going to seal the fox inside of Naruto, Then the Shinigami showed up after I performed my jutsu, Said instead of taking my soul with him He was going to make the fox a servant to Naruto, Said that Naruto and I were blessed by Kami, Then you showed up!"

Tsunade looked at him with glare of RWF then gave him a sickly sweet grin. "Ok, I'm not gonna hurt you… I don't have to." Tsunade said with a smirk.

Minato looked at her and asked "Why are you not going to hurt me?"

"Because by the time Kushina gets done with you for sealing that thing in her son I am going to be the only one able to keep you alive! And if I happen to forget to administer the pain killers, oops my bad…………" Tsunade said.

Minato had slowly been turning green while Tsunade had been talking. He realized that he would have to face up to Kushina soon. He looked at Tsunade "if you don't mind I am going to go get this out of the way while she is still in the hospital." He picked up Naruto and made his way back to the Hospital. Tsunade silently followed him as he made his way to the hospital.

Minato arrived at the hospital only to find Kushina walking out of the hospital in full battle gear with the glare of Righteous Womanly Fury. Minato was about to speak when Kushina cut him off. "I know what you were planning to do. Ero-Sennin told me about it. I'm glad that something different happened and you can explain it later after you get out of the hospital. Now hand Naruto to Tsunade so I can get your punishment going." Naruto was sleeping soundly through this whole thing. His whiskers were only slightly showing in the moonlight. Minato prayed to the gods that he would survive this beating. Five minutes later Minato's screams were heard throughout the village.

3 months Later Old Man Sarutobi was sitting in the Hokage's office late at night doing paperwork mumbling something about stupid blondes in the hospital and the endless stack of paperwork when the door opened. In walked a much bruised Minato. "So finally coming to take this job back? I had enough before I retired." Sarutobi asked.

Minato smirked as he replied "Yeah, I was released yesterday." Minato glanced at the giant stack of paperwork and laughed "You know for someone who is the God of Shinobi your sure are stupid when it comes to paperwork"

Sarutobi shot Minato an evil glare and said "oh whatever do you mean oh Great Yellow Flash?" He said with a sneer.

"Two words…… Kage Bunshin." Minato replied with a smirk.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Was the scream heard all the way across the village.

Kushina looked towards the Hokage tower and said to Tsunade who was right next to her "Looks like old man Sarutobi just found out how Minato handles the paperwork!" She said with a snicker.

Tsunade looked at her and asked "How is that?"

Kushina looked back at her and replied "Kage Bunshin."

Tsunade was silent for a moment and then proceeded to burst out laughing. "So how is little Naruto doing?" Tsunade asked.

Kushina replied very quickly "Little brat is doing fine. Won't quit chewing on everything though. I think the part of the fox's chakra in his system is going to give him a few fox like features like enhanced smell, sight, hearing, also his canines are coming in extremely sharp." Tsunade was about to ask another question when a loud siren was heard. "That's coming from the Namikaze compound!!!" Kushina cried out as her and Tsunade sprinted towards the compound.

Minato and Sarutobi heard the alarm as well and moved as fast as they could towards the compound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A missing nin from Iwa was currently making his way out of Naruto's window. He had heard the siren go off and was moving as fast as he could for the battalion of Iwa nin outside of Konoha. What he did not realize was that a piece of broken glass had cut Naruto's shoulder. The shoulder had blood running down it……….Straight towards Kyuubi's servant seal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Iwa nin had currently made it to the edge of the village. He knew he had Kage level Shinobi chasing after him. He passed the boy off to the Iwa battalion when The pursuit squad showed up. Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Sarutobi, and about 15 ANBU had them surrounded when the most peculiar thing happened. The blood running from Naruto's shoulder made contact with the **servant** seal at last. A puff of smoke occurred and there in all its glory…… was a nine tailed fox. Which was only two and a half feet tall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi stood there looking up at the humans surrounding him. He was very confused. Last time he saw a human they looked like ants to him….. So how were they taller? **"Ok What in the hell am I doing here and why are you bastards taller than ME!!!!" **All of the shinobi stopped to look at the fox. It was as if the world had stopped moving.

The Iwa nin looked at Minato and said "Sorry for the trouble, here is your son, We gotta go now bye!!!!!" As all the Iwa nin hauled as away from the fox. Kyuubi still wanted an explanation.

"**So who is ready to talk?" **the fox said as he noticed the collar around his neck "**Property of Na…ru…to…Na….Mi…ka…ze……. OH THIS IS BULLSHIT!!!!! That is what the Fucking Shinigami did that fuckin PRICK ILL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!!!" **

Kushina was currently holding her son. "Minato, hold your son. I have a certain fox to deal with." Minato was passed Naruto who had fallen asleep. Kushina walked up to the fox and grabbed him by the muzzle. She looked him right in the eyes with the Glare of Righteous Womanly Fury and said "I am only going to say this once. Whether you like it or not you are stuck with my son. When he gets old enough that seal you wear is going to make it to were you have to follow his orders. Since you are going to be around for A LONG TIME YOUR ARE GOING TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR SO HELP ME WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU EVEN KAMI WILL FEEL SORRY FOR YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!!!"

The fox bowed down trying to get as low to the ground "**Yes ma'am" **He said. All of the men felt bad for the fox because the RWF glare had been invented by Kushina.

Minato spoke up "Well now that you are out of the seal, we need to know why you attacked the leaf village. It's obvious that you are not blood lusting any more so start talking."

"**Fine. If I tell you, then you must tell what happened with the seal itself. I saw the Shinigami and as such you should be dead so I am intrigued."** The fox replied. Minato agreed and the fox began his explanation.

"**You must understand. I did not want to attack your village. There was a group of men who attacked me and my family. My vixen had just given birth to our kits so she was extremely weak. So when they attacked, I only got a glimpse of them. There were men who were in an ANBU Uniform but they had the kanji for Root on there masks. There was a man who smelled very strongly of snakes. He had extremely pail skin. The leader of the group was a man I had met before. Long ago, a branch member of the Hyuuga clan came to me and begged for release. Taking pity on him, I changed his Byakugan into the Sharingan. His name was Madara Hyuuga who became Madara Uchiha. Now I am a fox whose main element is fire. That is why my coat is red. Since I mastered other elements I gained more tails. Sorry, I am straying from the main story. The Sharingan developed a feature that I was unaware of. If someone was willing to make the sacrifices required, one could obtain a state of immortality like I have. Madara Uchiha led the attack. He placed me under a genjutsu which I have never seen. By the time I broke out of it, Madara, the snake man and the root men had murdered my family. So I followed them to the leaf village. During the time of the Shodaime Hokage, I made a pact to protect the village. When I saw that the leaf had betrayed me, I entered a bloodlust state and sought its destruction which brings us to the sealing and then to here. Your turn Hokage."** Kyuubi thought to himself "**Later I am going to have to explain what the nine are and why we did not surface in the world until these last 30 years**."

Minato, Tsunade, Kushina, Sarutobi, and the ANBU all looked on in silence. There own people had pissed off the fox and brought it here. Minato spoke up First off, I want to extend the leafs greatest sympathy for your family. We did not understand what was going on. Now, as for the sealing. I originally planned to seal you completely into my son at the cost of my own life. However, when I summoned the Shinigami, he told me something about my son and I being blessed by Kami so instead of taking my life in the original seal, he made his own. He told me about the servitude seal. He placed that on you and granted my son a total of four and a half tails of power. Now here we are."

The fox nodded and was about to say something when Tsunade spoke up "As informative as this is, we need to move this back to the house and turn off the alarms. The villagers are getting kind of mad." They quickly moved back to the house. When they got there, Kushina put Naruto to bed and Minato, her, and the Fox sat in the living room to discuss how things would be in the future.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes: ok, Not the longest chapter but I promise they will get longer as they go. The First few chapters are going to be leading up to the gennin arc. Don't expect Naruto to be clueless. He has parents and does not have to focus on keeping himself alive. I am trying to learn to write better so if you have any suggestions or notice something that could make the story flow better let me know. Also, if I start moving to fast and start failing to use detail again let me know. I am not perfect. Well Hope you enjoy. I hope to see a lot of positive reviews. Later.

Lixy Note: I'm not sure about the first Hokage's title because some people have it as Shodai Hokage and then some people have it as Shodaime Hokage, if some one knows which one is the canon title would you please tell the author so he may tell me. Remember to review please, Thanks ^^


	3. Author Needs help

Attention All readers. I am currently in the process of looking for a Beta Reader. I am in desperate need of a critical eye to make the story even more enjoyable to the reader. If you are interested Let me know. I am not sure how you would do the Beta Reading since I am new to this but Any info would be greatly appreciated. 3rd chapter of Cosmic reset is under construction. Hope to see many readers in the future.


	4. Academy and Execution

Authors notes: This chapter took a little longer then expected. I hope everybody enjoys this next installment of Cosmic Reset. Also, Thinking of a name change for the title. IN this chapter, you will see a little bit of the kamigan show. No Naruto will not be super powered in this one. Just really smart. Enjoy

Key

Jutsu: Fire style toad flame bomb!

**Demon or summon talking: "Hey Brat!"**

**Demon or summon thinking 'Stupid blonde.'**

Normal speak: " Stupid fox!"

Normal thought: ' Ramen is the greatest!!!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time: the fox began his explanation. "**You must understand. I did not want to attack your village. There was a group of men who attacked me and my family. My vixen had just given birth to our kits so she was extremely weak. So when they attacked, I only got a glimpse of them. There were men who were in an ANBU Uniform but they had the kanji for Root on there masks. There was a man who smelled very strongly of snakes. He had extremely pail skin. The leader of the group was a man I had met before. Long ago, a branch member of the Hyuuga clan came to me and begged for release. Taking pity on him, I changed his Byakugan into the Sharingan. His name was Madara Hyuuga who became Madara Uchiha. Now I am a fox whose main element is fire. That is why my coat is red. Since I mastered other elements I gained more tails. Sorry I am straying from the main story. The Sharingan developed a feature that I was unaware of. If someone was willing to make the sacrifices required, One could obtain a state of immortality like I have. Madara Uchiha led the attack. He placed me under a genjutsu which I have never seen. By the time I broke out of it, Madara, the snake man, and the root men had murdered my family. So I followed them to the leaf village. During the time of the Shodaime Hokage, I made a pact to protect the village. When I saw that the leaf had betrayed me, I enter a bloodlust state and sought its destruction which brings us to the sealing and then to here. Your turn Hokage."** Kyuubi thought to himself "**Later I am going to have to explain what the nine are and why we did not surface in the world until these last 30 years**."

Minato, Tsunade, Kushina, Sarutobi, and the ANBU all looked on in silence. There own people had pissed off the fox and brought it here. Minato spoke up First off, I want to extend the leafs greatest sympathy for your family. We did not understand what was going on. Now the sealing. I originally planned to seal you completely into my son at the cost of my own life. However, when I summoned the Shinigami, he told me something about my son and I being blessed by Kami so instead of taking my life in the original seal, he made his own. He told me about the servitude seal. He placed that on you and granted my son A total of four and a half tails of power. Now here we are." The fox nodded and was about to say something when Tsunade spoke up "As informative as this is, we need to move this back to the house and turn off the alarms. The villagers are getting kind of mad." They quickly moved back to the house. When they got there, Kushina put Naruto to bed and Minato, her, and the Fox sat in the living room to discuss how things would be in the future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time Skip: Start of the academy. (Authors note. Academy graduation has been changed from 12 to 14. It was when young boys became full fledged knights in the old days so I find that age more appropriate. Start of academy is 9. Also, it is common knowledge to the villagers that the servant seal is in place. Also Kyuubi's reason for attacking has been brought forth so the villagers don't hate either. Show resentment to the fox yes, but hate no.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking towards the Hyuuga manor. Over the years, He and Hinata had become good friends since they were younger. He had been her main support when the Kumo nin had tried to kidnap her right after signing the peace treaty. Kumo had asked for the Hiashi after the incident but Minato simply told them point blank that there nin had tried to kidnap a member of the leaf village just after signing a peace treaty and that they were lucky that war was not declared. Kumo backed off real fast after dealing with Minato.

With the help of Minato, and Hizashi, Hiashi was able to unite the Hyuuga clan and ban the Bird cage seal. As a sign of good faith, Hiashi named Neji as the heir to the Hyuuga clan. This left Hinata and Hanabi able to pursue whatever they wanted. Immediately after learning this, Hinata went to Tsunade (She stayed in the village to be The Namikaze clans personal medic) and asked for training in the Medical field. Tsunade agreed, under one condition. Hinata was required to attend the academy. Her time in the academy must be spent honing her chakra control to near perfect levels. Hinata immediately agreed and set to work.

The Hyuuga council did not like having their power over the branch family taken, so attempted to bring back order through use of the bird cage seal. However this failed because Minato had come up with a seal that all Hyuuga would wear to protect the Byakugan. The bird cage seal had been removed from all branch members. This attempt by the Hyugga council was consider an attempted coup so Minato had the Hyuuga council executed. The Uchiha clan was also becoming a problem. With the help of Itachi, Minato, ANBU, and Itachi himself purged the Uchiha clan of those who were planning to start a civil war. The Uchiha left alive were Sasuke, Itachi, Itomi their cousin, and Sasuke's mother Mikoto. The Uchiha that had been planning the coup were publicly announced, and Itachi took his place as clan head insuring the village that he would make the next generation of Uchiha loyal to the village.

Danzo had become a big problem for Minato. While he could not prove that his root ANBU were still in use or that Danzo was in touch with Orochimaru, the old bastard was trying to block Minato at every turn. Minato had come up with a solution and was waiting on the reply from the Daimyo of Fire country.

Naruto reached the Hyuuga manor when the guard outside noticed him. "Good evening honorable son. Are you here for Lady Hinata?" Naruto looked at the guard with a smile. He had gotten used to people calling him honorable son even though he hated it.

"Yea, we start our first day of the academy today." Naruto replied.

The guard looked at him with a smile. The guard knew that this boy was going to be a legend. I mean it wasn't everyday that you find a person who has a biju as a personal play toy. The guard looked at Naruto and said "Wait right here. I will go ahead and get her." Naruto nodded as the guard walked off. Naruto stood there for about two minutes. He looked up with a smile as Hinata walked out.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face. Hinata was originally a very shy girl. But ever since became good friends with Naruto, her confidence went through the roof. She stopped wearing the giant overcoat. Instead she went with her normal style of pants with a lavender top overlaying a fishnet shirt. Naruto had adopted attire that was similar to his fathers. The only thing missing was the jounin vest his father wore.

Naruto had been studying seals for two years. He had also had extensive training with Kyuubi. Naruto was a special case. He was gifted with perfect chakra control. Every exercise that they gave him he was able to perform once he understood the theory. Little did they know that this was the beginning stage of the emergence of the Kamigan. Because of his connection to the nine tailed fox, He was permitted to sign the fox contract. However, Gamabunta had made a giant ruckus about Naruto having the toad contract as well so he was permitted to sign both. Naruto was under direct orders not to attempt any summoning other than Kyuubi until he graduated from the academy.

Naruto looked at Hinata and replied "I'm doing fantastic. We get to start the academy today! Finally we begin our start as ninja's!!!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. Hinata giggled at his anticipation.

"Well lets get going then. We don't want to be late for our first day do we?" Hinata asked him with a smile. Naruto looked at his watch and with a panicked look on his face grabbed her hand and sprinted for the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked towards the academy with his usual duck ass hair cut and his usual brooding bastard look on his face. He made it his goal to gain revenge on Madara Uchiha for bringing dishonor to his family. Itachi had purged the clan of its initial hatred but as far as Sasuke was concerned as long as Madara was around the Uchiha would be forever disgraced. (Little bastard still thinks the Uchiha are the greatest thing in the world and should rule everything. Itachi should have killed him with the rest of the clan in my opinion.) Sasuke noticed the pink haired harpy was stalking him again. He immediately made a mad dash for to school trying to lose the harpy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the new academy students were merging into one spot in front of the school when they noticed 3 stampedes moving at them. One was Naruto dragging Hinata towards the school, the next one was Sasuke, who was in a mad dash nobody realized why until they saw who was causing the 3rd cloud of dust to follow. Sakura Haruno. The pink haired harpy who was determined to make Sasuke love her no matter what. Little did she know that Sasuke was secretly gay. He was thankful that Itachi was still in the village so the council could not force the clan restoration act upon him. They all made it to the school and they waited……… a few got a bit fidgety…… more got restless………. and soon, the screaming matches began. That is when Iruka made his appearance. With the activation of his big head jutsu!!!!  QUIET DOWN YOU LITTLE BRATS! MOVE YOUR BUTS INTO ROOM 103!!!" Iruka screamed out. With a quick burst of movement they were all seated within the classroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed and Naruto was already going nuts. Everything that was being covered he already knew from his extensive knowledge that was gained from his extensive lessons with his parents. His mother had just started teaching him the basics of kenjutsu. He would not be allowed to carry a sword until he passed the academy and his mothers test. Hinata was beginning to read scrolls on medical jutsu. Neither one was really paying attention but when it came time for the tests they would pass them all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato was sitting in the Hokage's office with a smile on his face. His answer from the Daimyo had arrived. The fire daimyo had agreed to Minato's plan of disbanding the civilian council. Minato would chose 3 people of his liking to run the civilian sector. He had proposed this to the daimyo on the grounds that the civilian council had started attempting to interfere with the shinobi of the village. Danzo was forming his own squad of Root ANBU and Minato pleaded with the daimyo to have him charged with attempting to build a force for rebellion. Seeing as how the Fire daimyo was old political enemies of Danzo (The daimyo had agreed with Sarutobi's way of running the village) the daimyo happily obliged. Danzo would be charged with betraying the village and sentenced to life in prison. The council would be disbanded and they would be provided a stipend for 3 months while they found real jobs around the village. Minato was also glad because this would get the pink haired harpy, Suki Haruno, out of his hair for good. That harpy had gotten a gigantic head when Danzo had her placed on the council. Everything was looking up for the leaf village………. Little did they know that Orochimaru was starting his plans to destroy the leaf village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato had made an announcement for the entire village to gather around the Hokage tower. Danzo had already been arrested in his root headquarters 30 minutes before. Turns out that the old bastard had been communicating with Orochimaru to help destroy the leaf village. Danzo planned on helping Orochimaru destroy the village and then he would take what was left and rebuild it in the image that he wanted. So needless to say, the daimyo changed Danzo's sentence from life in prison to execution. With all of the villagers surrounding the tower, Minato began his announcement. "MY PEOPLE OF THE LEAF VILLAGE. THE LAST TIME I GATHERED YOU HERE WAS TO EXPLAIN ABOUT OROCHIMARU'S BETRAYAL OF THE LEAF BY ANGERING THE FOX AND LEADING IT HERE WITH THE HELP OF MADARA UCHIHA. TODAY, I GATHER YOU FOR TWO REASONS. ONE I BRING YOU TO WITNESS THE EXECUTION OF A TRAITIOR. THE OTHER IS THAT BY THE ORDER IF THE DAIMYO HIMSELF, THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL HAS BEEN DISBANDED. I WILL PERSONALLY ELECT 3 PEOPLE TO HANDLE CIVILAIN AFFAIRS. THESE PEOPLE WILL REPORT TO ME TWICE A WEEK. MEMBERS OF THE CURRENT COUNCIL WILL BE GIVEN A STIPEND FOR 3 MONTHS WHILE YOU FIND A JOB IN THE VILLAGE. THE SHINOBI COUNCIL IS UNAFFECTED BY ANY OF THIS. NOW BRING FORTH THE PRISONER."

Minato stood there as ANBU brought Danzo forth. Minato announced all of Danzo's crimes including his involvement in the attack by Kyuubi. Deciding to give him a quick death to avoid any possible rescue attempts, Minato took an ANBU sword and quickly removed the old man's head from his shoulders. The body was burned and everybody went home happy knowing one more traitor was removed from the leaf village.

Minato stood there watching the villagers leaving. He knew that Naruto was safe from the old bastard. Minato knew that things were slowly getting better within the leaf village.


	5. End of the First Year

Last time: Minato stood there as ANBU brought Danzo forth. Minato announced all of Danzo's crimes including his involvement in the attack by Kyuubi. Deciding to give him a quick death to avoid any possible rescue attempts, Minato took an ANBU sword and quickly removed the old man's head from his shoulders. The body was burned and everybody went home happy knowing one more traitor was removed from the leaf village.

Minato stood there watching the villagers leaving. He knew that Naruto was safe from the old bastard. Minato knew that things were slowly getting better within the leaf village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato was sitting in the hokage's office getting ready to go home when a knock occurred. "Enter" Minato said with a weary voice. In walked Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane the once former followers of Danzo. They had claimed that Danzo had forced them into helping him by telling them that if they didn't agree with him he would have Root forces assassinate them in the night. Since Minato had been unable to get any dirt on them other than constantly backing Danzo, he had no other choice but to pardon them. Now here they were coming back into his office for god knows what.

"What in the hell do you to want?" Minato asked with annoyance in his voice.

"We have come to ask you to consider us for the position of COCA. (Control of Civilian Affairs.) Homura asked. Minato just looked at them and laughed.

"Please, the only reason you two are standing in front of me right now is because there was no solid evidence against you showing you were willingly working with Danzo. Your days as a Politian of this shinobi village are over. You were once the teammates of the 3rd hokage. But now you go too far in you're in your ambitions. Get out of my office and don't come back." Minato said with a sneer.

The Two turned and walked out of the office grumbling things about it not being over and what not. Minato was currently looking through Applicants for the 3 positions of COCA. He had a good idea on who he wanted he just needed to see if they would do it. "AH fuck it. I'll take care of this tomorrow." Minato said as he got up and walked out of the office heading home for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just dropped Hinata off at the Hyuuga compound and was walking back towards his house. He began thinking about what had been going on recently. They had been in the academy for a three months and Naruto could not have been any more bored. Everything that they were covering in the academy he already knew. On the bright side, he had made a few new friends. Hinata and Naruto ended up spending time hanging out with Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, and Shino. They were slowly becoming good friends even though Ino acted like a fan girl around him. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were two completely different stories. Sasuke could not stand the fact that Naruto was better at him than pretty much everything. According to Sasuke, he was the best simply because He was from the Uchiha clan and had the Sharingan. Naruto countered that If he was so great then 1) How was Naruto beating him and 2) Why was he bragging that he had the Sharingan when he didn't even has his activated.

This banter was an everyday occurrence which ended with Sasuke attempting to attack Naruto And ending up losing. Sakura was a Sasuke Fan girl of the highest caliber. She stalked the boy wherever he went and nobody could say anything bad about him or she would attempt to pummel than. She always failed because she was the weakest out of everybody there but she would still try. She even attempted to stab Naruto in the back with a Kunai during Class for Humiliating Her Sasuke. Nobody in the entire class liked either of those two. They were constantly signaled out by people in the class just to make them shut up. Other than these slight problems, Naruto was enjoying his time in the academy.

He finished his reminiscing when he reached his home. He bit his thumb and smeared a little blood on the seal that kept the gate locked. It open and he proceeded to the dojo.

When he got to the dojo, he picked up a wooden sword and began going through the kata's of the Uzumaki kenjutsu stance. This stance was based upon fast moving slices and cuts. It was easily interchangeable into a duel katana style. However, Naruto had a different idea. When he finally gets tall enough, he wants to get strong enough to wield dual Zanbato's. However, He would have to get through the basics before getting that far. He finished going through the kata's of the newest stances when he heard his mother and Tsunade come home. Tsunade lived at the Namikaze compound as the personal medic of the clan. He proceeded to go meet his mother.

"How was your day Blondie?" Tsunade asked Naruto with a tease. They would always go back and forth messing with each other. Truth was, Tsunade was like a grandmother to Naruto And god forbid if she ever heard anybody badmouth him. She beat them within an inch of their life, heals them, and then takes them to the hospital after beating them again.

"It was fine old hag!!!! That Sakura bitch tried to stab me again but Iruka caught her and sent her out of the class." Naruto replied.

"Naru-chan, go clean up for dinner. Afterwards, we will go to the dojo and practice on your kenjutsu. Then you can work on seals with your father when he gets home." Kushina said with a smile. Naruto looked at his mother with a smile. She knew that she could stop the arguing between the two of them by offering him training time.

"YEAH!!!!" Naruto said as he sprinted up the stairs to go clean up. Kushina looked at Tsunade and said "So you going to offer him medical training like you was talking about?"

"I was thinking about it. He seems like he is a little impatient to learn medical but I was going to offer him at least the basics. If he wants more than he can study further." replied Tsunade

Kushina was about to reply when Minato walked in the door. Kushina turned to him and smiled. Minato walked up, gave her a kiss and said "Three things. No talking about being hokage, what are you talking about, and what's for dinner? I'm starving." Tsunade muttered something about Namikaze men thinking with their stomachs. Minato turned his attention to Tsunade and asked "By the way. Have you made up your mind about my offer?" Kushina looked on confused.

"What offer are you talking about?" She asked. Tsunade turned back to her and said

"He offered me the chance to take another apprentice straight from Naruto's graduation class. Jiraiya has already laid claim that Naruto will be trained by him as soon as he graduates."

Kushina looked on with a smirk "So who are you going to choose?" Tsunade looked at Kushina with a sly look.

"I plan on taking Hinata as an apprentice since I have already agreed to teach her medical jutsu. Right now I have her focusing on chakra control and studying all of the book learning that has to come with my profession. My hope is that by the time she graduates the academy, she will already know all the mental so we can get straight into the physical portion of it."

Minato nodded as he asked again "So what is for dinner?" Kushina laughed

"IF Naruto makes it down here in the next minute I am going to Make BABOR's (Big Ass Bowls of Ramen.) But if he doesn't then Tsunade will be doing the cooking tonight."

Minato looked on the situation with fear. Tsunade was known for only one thing worse than her luck at gambling. That was her cooking skills. She had once cooked dinner for the family that put them all in the hospital for two weeks. That was a bad time because everyone was afraid that The Entire Namikaze family would die because of Tsunade. Needless to say crisis was averted as they all pulled through……barely.

"SON IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE IN THIRTY SECONDS YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH RAMEN AGAIN. IF YOU ARE MORE THAN 35 SECONDS LATE THEN TSUNADE IS DOING THE COOKING FOR A MONTH!!!!!! Minato screamed at Naruto. Within seconds the Kyuubi was dragging Naruto downstairs. See even The Kyuubi had gotten sick when Tsunade had cooked. And that was supposed to be impossible since the Kyuubi could heal any wound that was ever dealt to him. But even he was sick for a week after eating her food. Apparently Naruto had been taking a shower. Kyuubi had been taking a nap in Naruto's room only to be woken up by hearing Minato's scream and snatched the boy on his way downstairs.

"I'm here please don't let her cook!!!!!" Naruto begged.

Kyuubi Chimed In "Mother of Kami don't let her COOK!!!!! IT WILL KILL US ALL!!!!!" Tsunade retorted "My cooking can't be that bad can it?"

Kushina smirked at this and said "Don't worry. I am making BABOR tonight. Now go and put some clothes on." Naruto sprinted back upstairs only to be back in a couple of seconds with a pair of gym shorts on and a t-shirt that Tsunade bought him that said LIFES A BEACH. HAVE FUN. After the food was cooked, they all ate. After dinner, Naruto and his mother made their way to the dojo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about an hour of working on his Kenjutsu training Minato came into the dojo. Naruto looked at his father and said "What's up dad?"

Minato replied "Well I came in here to help you work on your sealing training but if you would rather work on kenjutsu with your mother I understand."

Kushina spoke up "Naruto work on seal training. All I want you to do is practice the kata's I showed you." Naruto nodded as he and his father set into work on his learning Seals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Neji were in the dojo at the Hyuuga compound working on the gentle fist. Neji had more power in his strikes but Hinata's strikes were a lot smoother. She was faster than he was making up for the difference in power. Both of their father's were watching from a distance. It was obvious that they were evenly matched.

"Hinata you need to increase your chakra output in the strikes to make them more effective" Neji spoke up when they were taking a break.

"And you, Neji, need to work on speed and flexibility. You have plenty of power but not enough mobility." Hinata replied.

This was a common occurrence within the Hyuuga Household. Since the combination of the Branch and Main Houses, the hostility had disappeared. True there were a few old Main branch members who held on to the belief that they were superior but they were dealt with quickly. Dinners tended to be a casual affair unless there was something of major importance going on. The usual was Neji and Hinata get back from the academy, train in the dojo, have dinner with family, then they were free to do as they please until ten pm that night. Often, Neji and Hinata would head to the Namikaze compound and spend time over there. The two were planning on getting back to training when Hiashi announced that dinner would be ready soon. They went to clean up before heading toward the dining hall to have Dinner.

After dinner, Hinata climbed into bed early to insure that she was well rested for the upcoming days at the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time Skip: End of their first year at the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last day of the academy rolled around. The rankings had been posted and the top 3 were Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke in that order. Sasuke was livid that he was beaten by not only Naruto but Hinata as well. Naruto's kenjutsu training had gone very well. He was now skilled enough to handle a katana with expertise. His mother had given him permission to carry a standard Anbu style sword.

Hinata had progressed to near perfect Chakra control. She was constantly progressing in the Juken style.

Naruto had dropped off Hinata and was making his way towards the Namikaze compound when he noticed someone following him. He continued on his way hoping that it was a coincidence. Unfortunately he for him it wasn't. He tried to make it home when he noticed they were gaining on him. "Crap" He said out loud. He turned to confront the person when he felt a sudden prick in his neck. He pulled a dart out of his neck. Naruto fell to the ground hoping that someone would find him in time…….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting when Minato made his way home. He had just got out of the meeting with the 3 members of COCA. He had finally picked the 3 people he wanted. HE picked Old Man Teuchi from the ramen stand, Old man Sarutobi, and Shizune. Since Tsunade was staying in the Namikaze compound, Shizune needed more to do. So she volunteered. Anyways. Minato was on his way home when he saw Kushina sprinting out of the house.

"What's wrong Honey?" Minato asked.

"SOMEONE HAS KIDNAPPED NARUTO!!!!" Kushina screamed half crying. Tsunade was already scouring the village for clues.

"HOW….WHEN????" Was all Minato could say.

"I don't know……When I got home I found this letter pinned to the door by a kunai." Kushina replied. Minato took the letter from her and read ….

_Fourth Hokage. We have your son. IF you meet our demands we will return him without any problems. However, if you fail to meet our demands, we will take you son to Iwagakure where they will have the distinct privilege of enacting their revenge against you……on him._

_Our demands are simple. We want the forbidden scroll of sealing, along with 20 million dollars. You are to send at most one chuunin level Nin with our demands or you can kiss your son goodbye. The necklace that had your flying thunder god mark on it has been destroyed so do not attempt to use your jutsu. Doing so will alert us and we will claim your son's life. Send the items mention to the valley of the end in two days._

Minato bawled up the letter and let out a primal scream. "ANBU!!!!!!!" several black ops showed up. "LOCK THIS MOTHERFUCKING VILLAGE DOWN!!!!!!!! I WANT EVERY NINJA READY FOR COMBAT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!!! GO!!!!!!" Minato looked at his wife and said "I will get our son back… I promise…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up lying on his side to find his arms bound and unable to talk. He looked around and saw two people. One he recognized immediately as Mizuki, Mizuki was the assistant to Iruka at the academy. Naruto didn't understand what was going on. The other person, he recognized simply from the stories he had heard. Skin as pale as snow. Long black hair. Green eyes slit like a snakes. There was only one man that fit this description………Orochimaru.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sorry for Cliffhanger. And sorry the update took so long. Had a lot going on with Finals for College and whatnot. Those things suck. I hope that you like this chapter. Don't worry I have not forgotten the Konohamaru corps. They just haven't come into the picture yet. R and R People!!! I like the reviews!!!!!!


End file.
